Babys POV
by XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX
Summary: A short one shot about the thoughts of Austin and Ally's baby. It's really sad :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This story is really sad :( it's a one shot but I just felt like writing it. My sister showed me this story on something else so I wrote it into a fanfiction. God this is so sad. And the grammars really bad I was kind of rushing. Oops**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hello. My name's baby. Well. That's not my real name. I don't know what my real name is, because I haven't been born yet. I haven't got a real name. My mummy calls me Jay. Baby Jay. I guess that's my name as that's what she refers to me as. I've seen my daddy before. He's very handsome, and he looks like a very nice daddy. I've never formally met him though. The first time daddy left after he spoke to mummy, mummy told me that he was daddy. She told me he could sing and dance and that she was really in love with him. My mummy is very beautiful. She has a gorgeous voice. She sings to me every night. She likes to tickle me. It makes me giggle. When mummy giggles, I giggle. I giggle and kick around mummy's tummy. Mummy's name is Allyson Marie Dawson. Mummy doesn't live with daddy. She says she's too young to live with daddy as she's only a teenager, and that daddy doesn't know about me yet. But that daddy will love me very much. I hope daddy loves me. Because I love daddy. My daddy is called Austin Monica Moon.

I am eight weeks old or mummy is two months along however you want to put it. She says she will tell daddy on their five year anniversary. Which is in three days. I hope daddy loves me like mummy loves me. I hope he likes me a lot.

*Three days later*

Mummy is getting ready for mummy and daddy's dinner. She is wearing a very tight red dress that hurts me a lot. Apparently it makes her look pretty. But I think mummy is pretty for mummy.

-3 Hours Later-

Mummy and daddy had their meal. Mummy made sure to eat enough for me too so I am not hungry. They both went back to daddy's house. Mummy told daddy about me and daddy didn't look happy. He hurt my mummy. He pushed her over and her hand went straight to defend me, on her stomach. Don't worry mummy. I love you. But I don't know about daddy. Daddy doesn't seem nice. Daddy doesn't seem to love me.

Why doesn't daddy love me mummy?

Daddy keeps hitting mummy and he keeps saying sorry over again and she keeps forgiving him. I think mummy is a bit stupid. Daddy is horrible to her. I don't like daddy. Mummy keeps telling me it's alright that she loves me and won't let anything happen to me.

Ever since mummy and daddy had one of their arguments a few days ago, mummy's stopped being nice. She's stopped singing to me before bed. She's stopped rubbing her tummy every time I eat to make sure I'm full up and good. She's stopped taking me into consideration. Mummy's stopped caring. Mummy, please tell me you love me.

Me and mummy walk into a hospital. I love hospitals. They always put a special cream on mummy's belly which makes her giggle. This makes me giggle.

Mummy walks into a room and they start to do stuff to mummy. Stuff that hurts me. They are hurting me mummy. Help me mummy. Tell them to stop. It hurts mummy. Please get them to stop it.

Mummy rubs my belly and assures me it will all be over soon. I feel safe when mummy talks. Because mummy loves me.

Mummy. I'm in a better place now. A place with Grandma and Grandpa. A place with my Great Grandma and Great Grandpa. When I got to this place I asked what happens and they told me you got rid of me. They call it an abortion. I thought you loved me mummy.

I still want you to know.

I love you mummy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hope you liked this really sad one shot. Review if you want me to write more one shots. Criticism is appreciated because I would like to become a better writer.**

**Bye again!**

**~Beth**


	2. Authors Note

Hi everyone. This isn't a new chapter because it's still a one shot I just feel a bit depressed because I got a really nasty review from a guest. I mean, I said I want constructive criticism but I didn't mean for someone to go off saying this:

You're really messed up in the head, you know that? Don't bother writing stuff like this, it sucks and you're not even a good writer, for that matter!

I don't particularly want horrible review. But I can take some. I got a review saying to add more detail, and I am greatful for that review because I know for future to add more detail. Anyway the person did it in a guest review so I couldn't pm them to talk to them, so I just want to ask them, what did I do wrong in my story that makes me such a bad writer?

I don't want comments like these, so I've you got nothing nice to say don't say it.


End file.
